Hunger Strike
by Pikuni Kon
Summary: Loki gets captured by the Avengers, and is somehow tied to a chair. Thor being the caring brother he is asks Loki to eat, which Loki refuses. Taking things into his own hands, Thor is determined for Loki to stop his Hunger Strike. So Thor did the unbelievable. Feeding Loki with a Babys Bottle. How will it turn out? Thorki. OneShot
1. Chapter 1

"I won't take no for an answer, Brother." Loki was tied at five points, his hands to the arms of the chair, his ankles to the legs and a rope around his chest for good measure. And still he received Thor's announcement with a look of superior amusement. "You _must_ eat, Loki!"

Loki tilted his head to one side, coquettish. "Oh?"

"I will not see you starve yourself."

"You've watched it before," Loki said mildly. "I seem to remember it was your hand on the needle that stopped me eating for weeks on end. You who left me behind on that trip to Jotunheim, where I was captured and starved for months." He licked his dry cracked lips. "You who dropped me off the Bifrost, so that I fell long enough to forget what food _tastes_ like. Starvation, _dear_ Brother," his voice dripped with sarcasm, "is not such a matter to me as you seem to think."

Thor growled. "You're only hurting yourself with this, Loki!" With this refusal to take food or water as long as he was in custody. Thor could see Loki losing weight, could feel himself losing his baby brother.

Loki smirked. "Am I? Because it seems to me that, if _I_ can take the pain, then the only person I'm hurting is you, Thor."

Thor slammed both hands on the back of Loki's chair, bringing his face down level with Loki's, less than an inch away. Loki didn't flinch back. "Stay here," Thor growled. Loki's voice followed him as he marched out of the room.

"Oh, but must I, Thor? I was planning to take a constitutional in the park!"

He was still smiling to himself when Thor returned, but the smile evaporated when he saw what Thor held in his hands. For the first time in decades, Thor saw his younger brother speechless. "You- you can't be serious!" he spluttered.

Thor turned the bottle in his hands - toughened glass, with a rubber teat stretched over the opening that was made for suckling. He nodded firmly. "If you will not care for yourself willingly, Loki, then you will be made to. Open your mouth."

"I don't think so! What am I to you, Thor, an infant? I've seen many things from you across the years you stupid son of a goat, but this is the most idiotic, asinine-"

Thor cut him off, stepping in and gripping his jaw tightly in one hand. He ignored the way his brother's pupils narrowed to points of rage and thrust the bottle unceremoniously past his lips. "No argument, Brother. Just suck on this." Loki's body pitched as he tried to struggle, but the chair was heavy and the ropes that held him were solid. Thor's hand on his face was firm enough that he couldn't turn his head away and after an interminable moment Thor saw his throat work as he began to swallow.

It was a protein formula, 'borrowed' from Hawkeye's stash in the kitchen. The tin had said it had vitamins, and Thor had decided that what was good enough for humans was good enough for Aesir. Or Jotnar. Loki's eyes fell closed and his face began to colour with humiliation as his jaw worked at the rubber teat of the bottle. Something in Thor filled him with unlooked-for heat when Loki's lips parted slightly around the rubber, and he could see the way Loki's tongue moved for purchase against it. The formula inside was white, and a little spilled at the corner of Loki's mouth as he struggled to swallow fast enough.

Thor swallowed too, his throat dry. He lifted the bottle just a touch higher, to watch Loki suckle at it like a child. There was something, something Thor didn't understand, but he wanted more of it. He moved in to kneel over Loki, his knee resting over Loki's thighs, and slid his hand into Loki's hair.

The second Thor's restraining hand left Loki's jaw he jerked his head away violently. His mouth left the bottle with a wet _pop_ and the teat skittered across his cheek leaving a trail of the milky fluid. "_Enough!_" he said roughly. "Enough, Thor. Stop this." His voice shook and his fingers were tight on the arms of the chair. "You don't control me-"

But Thor was watching his face, the glistening line across his cheek. It was beautiful. Loki restrained, here with his brother where he belonged, with no way to run from him. "I'm taking care of you, Loki," he whispered, and before he could stop himself he dipped in to chase a drop of milk with his tongue. Loki's gasp at the touch was a perfect sound, just broken and guilty enough that Thor had to try and wring another out of him. He sucked open mouthed kisses across Loki's face, licking his skin clean and breathing in the smell of him.

"Thor..." whispered Loki. It was a plea, and Thor didn't think Loki knew what he was pleading for. He was trembling under Thor's hands. "Thor...!"

"Shh, now, baby Brother. Here, take this..." He lifted the bottle again to Loki's lips, and Loki tried to turn his head away with a moan of protest. Thor caught the heel of his hand under Loki's chin, forcing his head back and then his mouth open and the rubber teat back inside. He let out a sigh against Loki's cheek as his brother opened up to wrap his lips around the rubber.

He rained kissed on Loki's upturned face, on his brow, on the lids of his closed eyes. He couldn't stop himself from wrapping one large hand around Loki's throat, just to feel the bob of his adam's apple as he swallowed. "That's right, Loki..." he murmured between kisses. "just suck it hard now. Take it all, oh Loki, you're such a good boy. Go on, it's all for you, swallow it Brother. See what you get, Loki? When you let me care for you? I'll treat you so well, Little Brother..."

He found himself almost afraid of the tenderness in his own voice, the way he couldn't help but think of Loki as his baby brother, the way he was so long before all this happened, sweet and innocent even as a thrumming heat settled itself between his legs.

Loki's throat stilled beneath his hand, and it was a moment before Thor realised that the bottle was empty. Loki's eyes were still closed, unmoving as he waited for Thor to take the bottle from his mouth. When Thor did, and stepped back, Loki shook the handprint out of his hair and hung his head. "Was that what you wanted, Thor?" he asked quietly. "I hope that was enough to please you."

Thor swallowed, his whole mouth dry. "I will not allow you to starve, Loki." Suddenly, with the empty bottle in his hand, the words seemed weak and lonely.

Loki didn't lift his head, his face half hidden by hair. When he eventually spoke again his voice was weaker than Thor's, "Let me go?"

Thor hesitated. "You're asking me? Brother. You have never allowed yourself to be taken into the custody of SHIELD unless you had a plan that would result in your escape."

"I have a plan. I don't care about it anymore. Changed my mind. I just want out. Let me go?"

"You know I can't." Thor gripped the bottle. "Will you take food now?"

Loki finally looked up, a little dazed, and frowned. "I..." he exhaled sharply. "No. No, I won't behave. I won't be _good._"

Thor sighed. "Then you leave me no choice. I will return tomorrow."

Tied hand and foot, Loki snarled. "You have a choice. You're making your choice right now. Thor!"

Thor shook his head, reached out to brush his fingertips along Loki's cheek, and turned around to walk out of the door. Loki's voice followed him out into the corridor. "Choose me, Thor! Let me go! Choose _me!_" Thor let the door shut behind him, and silence his brother's words.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! Oh and if you want a continuation just put it in your review! Lets see how many people want Milk Bottle!Smut!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear readers, I am sorry to say, but I'm not making a sequel.

If you'd like to make the sequel please message me and I'll see about it.


End file.
